Talkshows/I'm A Speedrunner 10
The I'm A Speedrunner 10 talkshow podcasts were uploaded in video form on the tournament channel. The first 5 talkshows were lost when the IAS 10 channel was closed. The awards talkshow was removed from the IAS10IND channel some time after the tournament ended. Podcast 1 - June 4, 2015 *Host: TheStickKid *Guests: DessertMonkeyJK and Supster131 Topics: *Possible changes to Round 2 *Live streaming the Grand Final *Future IAS tournaments *An "energetic" competitor *Parody suggestions The first talkshow for IAS 10 was labeled as a "Pre-talkshow" as it was done during the sign up period for the tournament. There were two takes recorded for this talkshow, one without StickKid and one with. The second take is the official one but was set to private for some time after the first hijacking of the IAS 10 channel. One of the last topics discussed was the focus on a new competitor known as Morgan. The hosts shared their thoughts openly about how he was overly enthusiastic with wanting to get to the Grand Final and even host his own IAS tournament and thought he should tone it down. StickKid even noted that such enthusiasm could lead to potential drama if he's not careful. Soon after the talkshow was recorded, Morgan redrew his stance saying he aims to at least get to Round 2 as oppose to the Grand Final. The talkshow was not yet uploaded by this point. When the talkshow went up on the channel, Morgan was rather offended by this and asked for an apology. In response, StickKid put in the video description as well as a comment stating what was said was very rude as well as the fact the things said were before Morgan changed his stance. Podcast 2 - June 27, 2015 *Hosts: DessertMonkeyJK and Supster131 *Guest: Heydavid17 Topics: *Current progress of Round 1 *Inactive competitors being kicked on July 1st *Round 1 ending on July 8th *How matchups for Round 2 would work *Problems with merging groups Podcast 3 - June 30, 2015 *Hosts: DessertMonkeyJK and Supster131 *Guest: Ratchet5 Topics: *Update on inactive competitors *Balancing out the groups *StickKid getting kicked? *Possible ways to balance the groups of 2 people Podcast 4 - July 1/2/3, 2015 *Hosts: DessertMonkeyJK and Supster131 *Guest: Ratchet5 Topics: *StickKid allowed back into tournament *StickKid possibly being reinstated as a host? Podcast 5 - July 4, 2015 *Host: DessertMonkeyJK *Guests: Ratchet5 and TheStickKid Topics: *Supster131 kicked *IAS-WCS conflict In the last talkshow before the IAS 10 channel was deleted, it was announced that Supster131 had been kicked out of the tournament. Heydavid17 had started World Cup Speedruns 4 in late June, and several senior figures in IAS 10 felt that this was a deliberate attempt to make the tournaments clash with each other. Supster131 was a host of WCS 4, and due to the conflict of interest, he had been kicked out of IAS 10. Several people, namely Darkflame78100, StardustNova, and KingEurope1, felt that this was just unnecessary drama, and they quit the tournament, although KingEurope1 later returned. The video was also dislike-botted. Awards Talkshow - Unknown *Hosts: TheStickKid and Ratchet5 Topic: *Awards for Rounds 1 and 2 The awards show for IAS 10 wasn't very serious, and most of the awards were just troll awards. The video was not very well received, having more dislikes than likes at the time of its removal. As ShoReWol put it, "It (was) just an excuse to s**t on CityRuler and Morgan.". Awards: *Most Surprising Victory: CityRuler1 vs MrEddy1667ful (for some reason) *Most Exciting Speedrun: Ratchet5 vs Brum *Slowest Runner: CityRuler1 (somehow) *Most Incompetent Host: Supster131 *Biggest Pain in the Ass: Heydavid17 *Biggest Idiot: CityRuler1 *Biggest Drama Queen: Morgan Category:Talkshow